


Peace Offerings

by everydaySUPAhero01



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Friendship, M/M, kind of Destiel if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-09
Updated: 2013-05-09
Packaged: 2017-12-10 21:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/790532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everydaySUPAhero01/pseuds/everydaySUPAhero01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was really disappointed that we didn't get to see Cas give Dean his groceries in the latest episode, so I wrote the scene myself to satisfy my need for closure. Let me know what you think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peace Offerings

“Hello, Dean.” Dean jumped up from the chair that he was sitting in and spun around, looking wide-eyed at Cas. The bunker was silent expect for Dean’s breathing (which Cas could hear stop when he appeared) and the sound of the shower running down the hall.

“Cas? Where the hell have you been?!”

“I went shopping.” He held up the grocery bag and the beer, looking down at Dean’s feet nervously.

“You’ve been gone for two days! You spent two days shopping?”

“No, I left to go shopping. But then Metatron found me and now we’re trying to close the gates of Heaven.”

Dean blinked in shock. “You’re what?! Fuck, Cas! I thought we weren’t going to keep secrets anymore. That’s what got us in this mess in the first place.” Cas didn’t reply, so Dean sighed and must have decided to change the subject. “We’ll discuss that later. Why did you go shopping anyway? You don’t need to eat and I said that I would take care of it.”

“I wanted peace offerings.”

“Peace offerings?”

“Yes. On the bus, there was a movie and the man betrayed his friend’s trust. She would not speak to him and when she did, she told him to leave her alone. So he bought her a guitar to compel her forgiveness. I looked but I could not afford a guitar. I got you food instead, which I recall you like as well. Although, the eggs are probably bad. They were out of pie.”

Dean just stared, his eyes getting softer as Cas spoke. When the angel was finished, Dean grunted and took the things from his hands, sitting them on the table, before turning back around and taking Castiel in a hug. “Damnit, Cas… I don’t care about pie.” He pulled away but let his hand on Castiel’s shoulder. He gave him a small smile. “Just… don’t disappear again, okay?”

Cas nodded, relieved that he appeared to be forgiven. “Okay. Does this mean that we are family again?”

Dean laughed and shook his head. “We never stopped being family. Sometimes, families piss each other off. I mean, look at me and Sammy. You think we stopped being brothers just because he lied to me about the demon blood? I didn’t give up on him then and I’m not going to give up on you now.” He pulled away from Cas and picked up one of the beers, popping the top and taking a swig. “But don’t think you’re off the hook,” he added, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and holding out one of the other beers to Cas. “You really scared the shit out of me. You ever do that again and I’ll kick your ass. No more secrets. Agreed?”

Cas nodded and took the beer, popping the top and taking a sip. “Yes, I agree.” He paused and looked up at Dean from under his eyelashes. “Thank you, Dean. I will not disappoint you again.”

Dean nodded and looked away, taking a drink and Cas could see a light blush on his cheeks. He looked around in the bag and his eyes widened. He pulled out the beef jerky and stared at it. “Dude! You got me jerky!” He ripped it open and took a large bite. “This is great. You’re awesome, Cas.”

Cas smiled. “You inspire awe in me as well, Dean,” he replied, causing Dean to grin.

It was then that he knew that he could do this. As long as Dean was by his side he could do anything. 


End file.
